Foundation M
Foundation M, known to the public as the charity Foundation Magokoro. Those that have seen it's true face know them as Foundation Magatsuhi. They believe the heroes have failed to create a world of peace they claim they fight for and if they don't have what it takes to create the perfect world then the foundation will. Overview To the public eye they are a charity organization that attempts to help the world. They publicly state that the heroes are doing what they can but they can't be everywhere at once nor can they save everyone all the time. That is where Magokoro steps in to do what they can't. Unknown to the world, one man claims that he has waited long enough for the heroes to create the Utopia that they all fight for and if they will not then they must step aside. He will step up and be the one to form a protected world. One without strife, without fear, without Heroes, one with a Great Leader in command. He will make it so and he is not alone. History Organization The Great Leader is very rarely seen. When he speaks to his subordinates, they hear it off speakers or through his various "Wirepullers", agents who speak directly for their Great Leader and defend him when he does make his rare appearances. Each member that is given their orders have to accomplish their goal as given to them. Outside of that they are allowed to do whatever they wish as long as it directly benefits the foundation. Members * The Great Leader of Magatsuhi - The hooded leader of Magatsuhi, His identity unknown but his power is quite real. * The Wirepullers - Twelve armored figures who defend their great leader with terrifying efficiency. They are often the ones who give the other members orders. * Big Machine - The powerful AI of Foundation M, able to store all data collected by the foundation. It also is able to defend itself with a large robot body. * Ambassador Skull/Eken Osugi - The director of Magatsuhi. the creator of the 'Combatmen', humanoids who fight on his command. * Commander Yoroi/Retsuo Nakamura - The weapons dealer of the Foundation. In order to create peace many tools are needed and he is the one called on to gather them. * Grand Geist/Dr. Yasuhiko Dāku - The inventor of the Foundation. Creator of the various power armor, gadgets and cybernetics. the good doctor suffers a deadly disease and is rarely seen outside of his own set of armor. * Jumenki/Hirohisa Saikachi - The strongest enforcer of Magatsuhi, Deeply believes in the Great Leader to the point of fanaticism. * Mr. Shade/Akira Ishikawa - The deal maker of the foundation. He is the one who publicly runs the charity and also makes sure the foundation is funded in various darker means. * Baron Ginga/Tetsuya Kannagi - The quirk researcher of the foundation. He deeply believes in the Magatsuhi's goal of creating a better world and wants humanity to evolve even further to perfection. * Kaiser Snake/Kentaro Shioji - The savage brawler of Magatsuhi. He cares very little for the foundation yet fights for them as he loves the battles that come from fighting on their side. * Claw Nemesis/Kenichi Mikage - The true hero of the foundation. He sees Magatsuhi in a more heroic light seeing them as the cure to humanities ills and any who defy the foundation are villains. * Aegis Eclipse/Nobuhiko Oura - The Judge of Magatsuhi. He has judged humanity as too diseased to survive even in a world of heroes, * Crisis Kashin/Seizo Matsui -The sly assassin of the foundation. Despite being seen as someone who believes in Magatsuhi's ideals, he may not see the great leader as the one who should be in charge of it. Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Villains Category:Villain Teams Category:Teams and Organizations